


Movie date

by ThyCannoli (orphan_account)



Series: Movie date verse [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Jon Snow knows something, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Old Married Couple, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThyCannoli
Summary: Robb takes Theon to a drive-in cinema. Theon gets bored. Things escalate from there.





	Movie date

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I had just enough time to write this one real quick. Enjoy!
> 
> Robb and Theon are in their 20s and they are living together.

 

When Robb asked him out the other day, Theon assumed “to watch a movie” meant a cosy little cinema, popcorn, kisses in the dark and some mindless action flick where Stallone fires a whole armory using a single muscled arm. Not fucking drive-in theatre and the lamest film noir pieces on loop, and certainly not a packed parking lot. The only thing that saves Robb’s hide is his earnestly innocent smile after their car has finally rolled into a free space. Theon is gearing up to bite out a scorching comment that would inevitably spoil the evening when he sees it and has to swallow. Right. So Robb wants to share this with him. It can’t be that bad… If he managed to scrape by for eighteen years with his father, he can certainly take a couple hours of torturous boredom to make his boyfriend happy. It’s just a bit of willpower, he can gather it for sure.

 

“Do you want something to eat?” Robb asks, oblivious to Theon’s mental struggle. “I can go grab us some hot dogs.”

 

Theon takes one look at the curving line in front of a very overwhelmed hot dog trailer and decides to only leave the car in case of an apocalypse. He shakes his head and turns around to reach onto the backseat.

 

“You are lucky” he huffs, searching in his backpack. “I’ve brought drinks.” He drops a can of coke in Robb’s lap and opens another, taking a swing.

 

“Thanks.” Ever so polite, Robb smiles at him gratefully. Theon scowls and puts his feet onto the dashboard, watches a mother trying to calm her kid’s trantrum three cars over. A group of burly lumberjack imitators stroll towards a huge jeep, teenage couples flittering from their way. A boy tries to kiss her partner just as she jumps away from Logan 2.0 and her face slams into his nose painfully. Theon snorts. At least he and Robb have never been _that_ pathetic, thanks to whatever deity’s up there. Robb opens his mouth to start a pre-movie lecture about how well-written the script is and how nicely chosen the actors were, and Theon barely stifles his first yawn, his eyes drooping. Meanwhile, two dogs are fighting over the sausage of a forlorn looking owner who must have dropped his paper plate. _Fuuuck._ Theon thinks and ventures a look at his wristwatch. Two hours to go.

 

~¤~

 

Eighty minutes into it Theon’s about done with life. The main female character has just agonized over her dead father leaving her with nothing and - he has seen Cinderella, alright? Not one part of this trope interests him, even if the male protagonist looks kind of good. He has curly hair and big eyes that might be blue… if only the film wasn’t black and white.

Robb’s hand is in his lap, cradled between his own. Theon has been playing with it since the fifty minute mark, but caressing lines over your boyfriend’s palm can only be entertaining for so long. He glances at Robb, who seems pretty invested in the movie, his eyes are fixed on the screen. The glance quickly turns into a look, then a stare. Re-memorising the contours of Robb’s chiseled face seems like a valid way to kill the time at the moment.

 

He looks beautiful tonight. Relaxed and happy… almost like an angel, Theon muses in a rare case of sentimentality. Now that it has gotten dark, the only lights come from the screen and the concession stand. The flashing neon hot dog sign paints interesting highlights in Robb’s hair, green-blue-purple, and the colourful shadows make his skin look delicious like a fruit. Theon wants to lick him all over, wants to chase after the flavor of home on his skin. _God, I’m still such a goner,_ he groans inwardly and thinks, _I really want to blow him._ Well, he can do that if so he desires, right?

 

With a purpose in mind at last, he checks out the space in front of Robb’s feet. It’s acceptable for what he intends to do there, just big enough to part Robb’s legs and casually slip down between them.

That concluded, Theon shuffles as close as he can get and kisses Robb’s neck. His skin is salty-familiar with just a hint of sweetness to it that long since has him addicted. The parking brake between them digs into his bottom, but he ignores it. He stays right there, gently pressing on Robb’s pulse point, and not much later Robb opens up with a content sigh, offers a bit more of his neck by tugging his shirt aside. Theon noses along the bare strip of his collarbone and puts one of his hands on Robb’s inner thigh, begins to spread his legs. Robb doesn’t resist, but his fingers clutch at Theon’s forearm.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Theon doesn’t answer. Instead, he pulls a bit of flesh into his mouth and starts sucking a hickey at a place where people will definitely see. It’s going to be red, just like the leaves of that big tree in the Starks’ garden. And whenever someone looks at it, they will know that Robb is _taken_ , that he is Theon’s to touch and feel and have. Robb squirms and pants as usual when Theon marks him, but lets him have his fun.

 

“Theon… I actually want to watch this scene.”

 

“Who said you can’t?” Theon holds back a grin in favour of nipping at the edge of Robb’s jaw. The sting of stubble sends an exciting tingle over his lips. “Go on, watch it. Don’t mind me.”

 

Robb, bless his soul, tries. Not that Theon makes it easy for him. His mouth explores every piece of skin that Robb’s v-neck leaves uncovered and his right hand scratches lines over Robb’s thighs up to the crease of his hips. He feels Robb’s unconscious, instinctive touch on his waist, then a light caress along his torso that makes him smile into the next kiss he peppers on Robb’s cheek. When his fingers rub over the bulge in Robb’s trousers, Robb gasps and gives up on watching that damn movie. He turns his head to the side and crashes their mouths together with a force that makes Theon reel. Robb tastes like coke and his own, unique savor, a comfort well-known from many a night spent making out in front of the TV. Theon wraps his left arm around Robb’s shoulders and pulls himself astride his lap.

 

“Let’s get this off.” He whispers and bunches Robb’s shirt up, flinging it aside to God knows where as soon as Robb raises his arms. They go back to kissing, tongues sliding together in practiced synchrone, wet-heated noises filling the car. Theon’s left hand tugs on Robb’s hair while his right traces over his chest, around his nipples, down his abs. It stops at the waistband of his jeans, the tips of three fingers slipping inside. Robb tilts his head back, exposing his Adam's apple. Theon grazes it with his teeth, then sucks a mark there as well.

 

“Theon” Robb whimpers quietly, the sounds vibrating against Theon’s tongue. His cock is hardening under Theon’s palm, and when Theon presses on the tip of it, his hips roll into the touch.

 

“Better be ready” Theon mutters against Robb’s throat, thinking out loud. As much as he knows Robb needs quite a bit of coaxing in semi-public places, he is not inclined to wait a moment longer.

 

“I want to suck you off.” He breathes into Robb’s ear, then drops to his knees in the space between his legs with some clever maneuvering. The windows of their car are fogging up and Theon has half a mind to wonder how many of those people outside know what they are doing inside. None, most likely, but if anyone walks by close enough to hear...

 

“Fuck” Robb moans in agitation while Theon’s deft fingers are working on the buttons of his jeans. “We don’t have condoms.”

 

Theon leans back and stares at him flatly. He can’t even _remember_ the last time they used protection for a blowjob. It was, what, three years ago? Maybe four. Robb clears his throat, embarrassed.

 

“I mean… we can’t get my clothes dirty.”

 

Theon rolls his eyes. “Why the hell not?”

 

“Because we are picking Jon up at the bus station after the movie.”

 

Oh. Well, he kinda forgot about that. Whatever. If he wants to suck his boyfriend’s dick, he’s going to do just that. After five years, the bastard has to be aware that his brother is no blushing virgin anymore.

 

“I’ll make sure not to spill.” He drawls and pokes Robb’s belly button just to make him wriggle in his seat.

 

“Theon!” He tries to sound menacing, but with Theon’s finger in there he can only guffaw. “That tickles.”

 

Oh, does he know. It has been fun, back in their first year, finding those special spots all over Robb’s body and making him cry from laughter. His belly button, the backs of his knees, between his toes… Hm, good days.

 

“Raise your hips.” Theon orders, taking his finger back to let Robb breathe again. When he complies, he pulls Robb’s jeans down to his knees. He is reaching for the underwear when something catches his eye and makes him stop. A faded golden squid faces him on black cotton, the material stretching snugly around Robb’s crotch.

 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Theon leers up at his boyfriend, playing with the hem. He can feel Robb’s muscles contracting when his fingers wander under the worn-out boxer briefs. A slightly darker spot appears on the fabric.

 

“Your briefs.” Even though his hands are twitching by his side, Robb is smiling ear to ear at the windscreen.

 

 _“My_ briefs. Again.”

 

“They are comfy.”

 

Theon sighs fondly and pushes the garment down. “You are going to loosen them.”

 

“Are you telling me I’m fat?”

 

“No. But your plump little ass is bigger than mine.”

 

“Is that the only thing that’s bigger?”

 

Theon takes hold of Robb’s hard, leaking cock and builds up a languid stroking rhythm. “You tell me, baby.”

 

Robb’s breath catches in his throat with an audible hitch. He’s not smiling anymore and despite the lack of light, Theon knows his pupils are dilated. He wishes he could see the blue ring around turned on black, but that has to wait till they get home.

 

He tightens his fist on the upstroke and watches as a bead of precome appears and coats his finger when he swipes over it. Theon leans in and latches on the tender skin around Robb’s hipbone while his hand’s making soft, slick noises in time with Robb’s shaky breaths. He rubs the pad of his thumb under the head of Robb’s cock and it jerks in his grip, his strong thighs flexing to thrust up.

 

“Please don’t tease.” Robb pleads, desperate, and puts a hand on Theon’s head.

 

Theon sticks his tongue out and leaves a wet trail leading to the base of Robb’s cock, then licks a stripe up to the top, swirling around the slit.

 

 _“Fuck”_ Robb cries out. His hand is a heavy weight on Theon’s head, pressing down. Theon lets him suffer a little more and mouths along his length without taking him in. “Theon, I need you, ple -”

 

Robb’s begging trails off so suddenly that Theon stills for a moment to look up and listen. Robb is biting into his fist, his eyes flicking to the window in silent panic as a group of giggling women passes by their car. When one of them stops right next to Robb’s door to fish out her phone, Robb’s cock twitches in Theon’s hand. _Interesting,_ Theon notes and reminds himself to explore the issue later. He might be rubbing off on Robb after all, if he’s developing new kinks…

 

Not waiting for the girls to go away, Theon leans back in and takes Robb’s cock down to the root. After so much hard work and practice, he loves to show off his controlled gag reflex in this way. Robb chokes around his own knuckles, his head dropping back against the seat with a thunk. Theon pulls back halfway and hollows his cheeks, sucking lazily. The women outside are laughing away again, apparently waiting for someone to catch up to them. Theon hums in amusement and feels a drop of bitterness against his tongue, a sign that he is doing things very, very well. He bobs his head a few times, enjoying the stretch of his lips around Robb’s rock hard flesh, and one of his hands move down to massage Robb’s balls. With the tip of a finger he rubs Robb’s perineum, and Robb lets out a muffled keen, thrusting up, while at the same time his hand presses on the back of Theon’s head. It’s fortunate that Theon expects it by now and relaxes his throat to receive that considerable length, otherwise he would definitely choke. He still remembers the first time, the way he coughed and gagged for minutes after. Even though Theon’s throat barely ripples nowadays, Robb pulls back and starts apologising immediately.

 

“Sorry, darling…” He mumbles, petting Theon’s hair, visibly trying to rein himself in. Theon gives him a lopsided smirk.

 

“You can. I’m not gonna break.” His voice is already getting hoarse, but he doesn’t give a damn if he turns fucking mute for a night, he will give Robb all the pleasure he can.

 

“C’mon, baby.” He urges and puts both of Robb’s hands on the top of his head, taking him back into his mouth.

 

Robb whimpers and gives his cheek an apologetic stroke before he closes his eyes and starts fucking up into Theon’s moist heat with abandon. Theon tries to keep up, but mostly he just takes it, delight coursing along his spine whenever Robb moans or curses. Being used like this feels amazing too, gives him the sensation that he is desired so wantonly that his partner can’t control himself anymore.

 

The women have finally left, Theon guesses, because Robb doesn’t keep the volume down at all. His cock hits the back of Theon’s throat and Theon moans around it. He’s too sloppy today, he knows, saliva dripping from his reddened lips, but it’s not like Robb’s bothered. He’s muttering praises left and right, mixed with endearments that Theon has banned outside the bedroom in fear of losing all masculinity. When Theon hollows his cheeks again, Robb’s thighs start trembling under his palms. He’s getting close, Theon realises, and sure enough, Robb gasps “I’m coming.”

 

One more thrust, two, then he holds Theon down and shoots, satisfied noises falling from his lips. Theon feels him spilling, that salty-bitter fluid filling his mouth, like very thick, warm seawater. He’s used to the taste, most times likes it, even, so swallowing it down to the last drop is no hardship at all. Robb whimpers at that, his muscles pulling taut one last time, then he lets go of Theon’s head. Theon leans back just enough to take a deep breath. He traces Robb’s side absently with his fingers and bends down to clean a few stray specks off, licking around the tip until Robb pushes at his shoulder.

 

He can’t resist to press one last kiss to the head of Robb’s cock, though, making Robb jerk and grunt in overstimulation, then he leans his head against Robb’s inner thigh to rest.

 

“Woah” Theon grins as soon as he catches his breath. His voice is wrecked, almost nonexistent, and his jaw hurts, but it’s the best kind of ache ever. “We have to do this more often.”

 

Robb doesn’t seem to comprehend a word. With his face slack and mouth agape, he looks like the perfect sculpture of a man killed by pleasure. Theon reaches up and strokes a palm over his heaving chest, soothing him back into reality. When he raises his head and his eyes open, Theon smiles at him knowingly.

 

“Shit, I think I passed out.” Robb admits and tangles their fingers together. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to be so rough, just -”

 

“Of course I’m okay.” Theon replies and presses a kiss to the teeth marks on the back of Robb’s hand.

 

“You are too damn good.”

 

 _Well, what can I say? I’m a sex god._ Theon wants to say but the words die on his tongue. He can’t be smug and boasting with Robb looking at him as if Theon was the most precious thing in the world, as if he would take him to the altar that very moment if only Theon asked him to. It’s frightening, yet incredible, to be so loved by someone that every other detail of the universe ceases to matter to them. Theon doesn’t even flinch from a gory talk about sex or blood, but he blushes crimson now, glancing away. Five years haven’t been enough to get used to the little ways Robb tells him _“I love you”_ without uttering a word.

 

“I can’t take you anywhere.” Robb chuckles at last and drops his head back against the seat, closing his eyes. “Gods…”

 

Theon wonders what he expected when he took them to a drive in cinema. Theon watching ancient movies with rapt attention? Yeah, fat chance of that. He briefly entertains the idea that Robb secretly wants to do the sort of kinky exhibitionist stuff Theon desires and fantasizes about, only he’s too shy to admit it in words. Too good to be true, but a nice thought nonetheless.

 

Robb’s fingers are carding through his hair, shaking a little, still caught up in the afterglow. Theon thinks he looks stunning like this, sweaty curls hanging over his forehead, purpling marks all over his neck, cheeks and chest flushed down to his belly, cock untucked and shiny from spit. He almost wishes someone walked by their car and saw it, the way he is completely _ruined_ right now. Theon’s own cock is aching, hard as steel, but he knows it will have to wait until they are alone, even though all he wants is to bend Robb over the hood and fuck him stupid in front of all these people. They would gape and stare in jealousy as Theon buries himself between Robb’s legs again and again, and Theon would just smirk at them smugly. What a sight that would make, him ravishing Robb out in the open, for anyone to see...

 

But he knows Robb wouldn’t like any of that. He believes sex is something that should be cherished and revered, not flaunted and bragged about in public. He is probably half-mad now that Theon made him do this, made him lose control so badly that he forgot about possible consequencies. Theon doesn’t feel guilty though, because he never wants too much, only this, the feeling that he has Robb in ways nobody else can.

 

“Can you drive?” Robb squeezes his hand weakly after Theon tucks him back into his jeans. “My legs feel like jelly.”

 

Theon scrambles out of his constricted space and sits on Robb’s lap. “But you’ll make it up to me back home.”

 

Robb laughs, hugging him around the waist. “You bet.”

 

~¤~

 

“I can’t believe you’ve just fucked.” Jon groans when they greet him on the pavement, after one glance at Robb’s disheveled clothes and angry stubble burn. “Couldn’t it wait?”

 

Robb is obviously about to make up some ridiculous story to explain, but Theon cuts him off. “Trust me, Snow, it was a matter of life and death.”

 

“I can imagine.” Jon mutters darkly and throws himself into the backseat of the car. Robb is rubbing the back of his neck in mortification and stares at his shoes. Theon shakes his head, grinning, and winds his fingers into Robb’s belt loops to tug him close.

 

“Hey. Let’s drop the bastard off at your folks’, then we can watch the end of that stupid movie on netflix. I promise to pay attention.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.” Robb kisses him then, deep and slow, right on the sidewalk where any passersby could see. The streetlights flicker around them warmly, a pair of bikers wolf-whistling from the other side of the road, and Theon’s heart swells from how familiar the whole scene is.

“Didn’t ask for a free show.” Jon calls out through a rolled down window.

Theon just nips at Robb’s bottom lip and flips him off with a smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback! :)


End file.
